Menschliche Fehler
Um ihre sozialen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, zieht sich Seven of Nine auf das Holodeck zurück und vernachlässigt dabei ihre Pflichten an Bord der ''Voyager''. Als sie plötzlich kollabiert, stellt der Doktor fest, dass sich ihr Kortikalknoten einfach abgeschaltet hat. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Ein Metronom tickt auf einem Klavier in einer geschmackvollen Umgebung. Ein Kaminfeuer prasselt im Hintergrund, während zwei Hände anfangen Klavier zu spielen. Es ist Seven of Nine mit offenen Haaren und ohne Borgimplantate. Akt I: thumb|leftthumb|Babyfeier für B'Elanna Torres Im Casino findet eine Babyparty für B'Elanna Torres' und Tom Paris' Kind statt. B'Elanna öffnet ein Geschenk von Tuvok, es ist ein Pleenok, ein vulkanisches Puzzle.Damit trainieren vulkanische Kinder Tuvok zufolge ihre Logik. Das nächste Geschenk kommt von Harry Kim. Gelächter bricht aus, es sind Sternenflottenwindeln, die Standardvariante. Captain Kathryn Janeway unterhält sich mit Seven, wieder ohne Borgimplantate über ihre Zukunftspläne. Sie wünscht eine Uniform, auch wenn sie keinen Rang hat und ein eigenes Quartier, da sie nun nicht mehr regenerieren muss. Janeway willigt ein und Chakotay schlägt vor, dass sie doch als erste ihre Glückwünsche für das Baby ausrichten könne. Sie nimmt diese Gelegenheit wahr und hält eine Rede, welche mit Begeisterung aufgenommen wird: Mögen ihm immer alle Wünsche erfüllt werden, bis auf einen, damit er etwas hat, wonach er streben kann. Auf der Brücke registrieren die Sensoren Energieentladungen. Paris meldet, dass sie verschwunden ist und wieder auftaucht. Tuvok kann sie nicht klar messen.Janeway ruft daher Seven. Seven of Nine soll sich im astrometrischen Labor melden. Seven bestätigt und befiehlt dem Computer die Holosimulation zu beenden. Die Babyparty löst sich auf und auch Sevens Implantate erscheinen wieder. Im astrometrischen Labor erklärt Seven Janeway, Chakotay und Tuvok, dass sie von Subraumstrahlung und Metalltrümmern umgeben sind und sie weitere Scanns durchführen muss. Allerdings sind keine Raumschiffe zu orten und daher befiehlt Janeway es mit den Sensoren weiter zu überwachen. Janeway lenkt ab und fragt Chakotay, ob B'Elanna noch nichts von der geheimen Babyparty mitbekommen hat. Seven erwähnt gegenüber Tuvok, dass sie nicht teilnehmen will, Tuvok stimmt zu. Er hält solche Zusammenkünfte für nicht lohnenswert und ihre Häufigkeit ebenfalls. Seven sagt, dass Neelix da wohl anderer Meinung wäre und erwägt doch eine mögliche Teilnahme. Seven befindet sich in grüner Sternenflottenuniform und ohne Implantate mit Neelix in ihrem kargen Quartier. Neelix ist es zu leer, es bräuchte Farbe, Fotos oder Gemälde, und Vorhänge. Es sollte Sevens Individualität widerspiegeln. Als Beispiel erwähnt er die Holzschnitzereien in Kims Quartier. Seven möchte eine multispektrale Sternenkarte und ein Bild ihrer Eltern aufhängen. Neelix bringt ein Gemälde ins Spiel und will Vorhänge anbringen, doch Seven meint, dass es überflüssig ist, da sie sich im All befinden. Chakotay kommt herein und bewundert ihren Raum. Seven meint zu ihm, dass sie noch beim Dekorieren sind. Chakotay hat ihr auch einen Traumfänger mitgebracht, der sie vor Alpträumen schützen soll. Seven meint, dass sie sich mit seiner Kultur vertraut gemacht hat und Chakotay meint, dass er jetzt nützlich sein könnte, wo sie nicht mehr regeneriert. Neelix verlässt die beiden und Seven bemerkt, dass Chakotay wohl ihr erster Einweihungsgast sei und bietet ihm Tee an. Sie hat allerdings weder Sitzmöbel, noch einen Replikator. Chakotay will daher gleich morgen einen Replikator für sie anfordern. Chakotay wendet sich zum gehen, aber Seven lädt ihn für den nächsten Tag ein, die Resultate ihres Studiums der kulinarischen Wissenschaften zu bewerten. Er willigt ein und bemerkt, dass sie nun für den nächsten Tag ein Date haben und er den Wein und die Möbel mitbringt. Akt II: Auf der Krankenstation singt der Doktor ein Kinderlied, während er Seven untersucht, wieder mit Borgimplantaten. Sie bemerkt den fragwürdigen Inhalt des Liedes und er fragt, warum sie nicht auf B'Elannas und Toms Babyparty war, worüber die beiden sehr enttäuscht waren. Sie behauptet, Arbeit gehabt zu haben. Er fragt, ob sie nicht Schmerzen in der Schulter haben würde, da ihre biradiale Klammer um 0,3 Micron verschoben ist. Seven will, dass er es entfernt, das ist jedoch unmöglich, weil er noch keinen Weg gefunden hat, ihre Implantate ohne bleibende Schäden zu entfernen. Bis auf weiteres ist die Wartung daher unbedingt nötig, was Seven sichtbar frustriert. Der Doktor bemerkt zusätzlich, dass Seven ihre Regeneration verpasst hat, da ihre Elektrolytwerte verringert sind. Sie behauptet mit privaten Forschungen beschäftigt gewesen zu sein, er schaut sie ungläubig an. Die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] wird aufgrund der Energieentladungen von einer Schockwelle der Ebene 9 getroffen, dadurch destabilisiert sich das Warpfeld. Janeway lässt die volle Energie auf die Schilde legen. Tuvok ortet eine weitere Schockwelle und Janeway lässt den Bug in die Welle drehen. Nach einem weiteren Aufschlag ist es schließlich kollabiert und Tom Paris entschuldigt sich, dass er keine Zeit zum Reagieren hatte. Chakotay meint, dass die Waffen wohl nicht auf sie gerichtet sind. Janeway fügt hinzu, dass er auch ein lausiger Schütze sein könnte. Im astrometrischen Labor entdeckt Seven, dass es sich um Langstrecken-Subraumsprengköpfe handelt, die unbemannte Sonden abschießen. Janeway findet dies zwar faszinierend, will aber hier wegfliegen, ehe der nächste Sprengkopf eintrifft. Sie erkundigt sich bei Tuvok nach dem Stand der Reparaturen und der Vulkanier muss melden, dass durch die Explosionen Subraumstrahlung freigesetzt wird. Sie hat aber schon eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sie früher zu entdecken. Das ist auch nötig, weil B'Elanna 48 Stunden braucht, um die Warpenergie wieder herzustellen. Janeway fragt, ob Seven die Sprengköpfe entdecken kann, bevor sie aus dem Subraum auftauchen. Dies bestätigt Seven, da die Waffen kurz vor der Subraumbarriere minimale gravimetrische Verzerrungen erzeugen. Mit rekalibrierten Sensoren kann sie den Effekt isolieren. Daher macht sie sich sogleich an die Arbeit. Derweil kommt Icheb vor seinem Schichtbeginn um Seven auf Bitten des Doktors abzulösen, sie soll regenerieren. Seven meint, dass der Doktor offenbar einen Verbündeten gefunden hat. Icheb zitiert daraufhin aus dem Stück ''König Ödipus'' von Sophokles und meint, dass sie nicht den Boten töten solle. Dann erklärt er, dass er sich im Zuge seines Akademietrainings auch mit der Literatur beschäftigt hat. Sie trägt ihm auf, nach gravimetrischen Verzerrungen zu suchen, um die Sprengköpfe zu entdecken. Seven begibt sich zu ihrem Alkoven in Frachtraum 2, zögert aber hineinzutreten und begibt sich stattdessen in den Maschinenraum, um sich bei B'Elanna zu entschuldigen, weil sie nicht bei der Babyparty war. Sie überreicht ihr ein Geschenk, es sind Babyschuhe mit biothermaler Isolation. B'Elanna ist mäßig begeistert und eigentlich beschäftigt, da man zum fünfzehnten mal einen Kaltstart des Warpkerns versucht. Seven möchte aber von ihr wissen, was sie für ihre Haarpflege unternimmt. Torres ist überrascht und erwidert, dass sie nur unter die Schalldusche gehen und sich Maschinenfett ins Haar schmieren würde. Sie und Harry Kim schauen Seven ungläubig hinterher, da sie offenbar über eine Typveränderung nachdenkt. Auf dem Holodeck modifiziert Seven ihre Simulation und startet sie erneut. Sie trägt nun ein rotes Abendkleid und betrachtet ihr Spiegelbild. Chakotay trifft ein und sie haben Schwierigkeiten eine Flasche Wein zu entkorken. Da auch Seven keinen Erfolg hat, fragt sie, ob er einen Phaser dabei hat. Dazu meint Chakotay, dass er beim ersten Date niemals einen mithat. Sie gehen über zum Kochen und Seven weist ihn an, das Gemüse zu schneiden. Er meint, dass das Essen köstlich riecht. Seven eröffnet ihm, dass die Vorspeise geschmorter Lauch ist und der Hauptgang Lammrippchen an wildem Reis. Der Nachtisch ist eine Überraschung, die Chakotay kaum erwarten kann. Sie bittet ihn, aus einem Topf zu kosten, ob die Speise noch Natriumchlorid benötigt, er bejaht, lässt sie jedoch noch einmal selbst von seinem Finger kosten. Seven stimmt seiner Einschätzung zu und würzt nach. Chakotay bemerkt die sanfte Hintergrundmusik, tippt jedoch beim Komponisten mit Liszt daneben und erfährt, dass es Chopin ist. Seven betont, wie faszinierend sie die mathematischen Eigenschaften von klassischer Musik findet. Chakotay fragt, ob sie auch ein Instrument spielen könne. Der Doktor hat ihr Klavierspielen beigebracht. Er möchte sie gerne spielen hören. Sie lenkt ab, sie sei noch nicht perfekt, und zeigt Chakotay, wie exakt er das Gemüse schneiden soll. Er achtet jedoch nur auf sie und macht ihr Komplimente. Sie geht und versucht erneut die Flasche zu entkorken, Chakotay sagt, er habe ihr Lächeln bemerkt und es sei wunderschön. Sie behauptet es sei ein Grinsen gewesen. Chakotay nimmt ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und öffnet sie. Seven weist ihn an still zu halten und berührt seine Stirn. Sie behauptet, er habe eine faszinierende Gesichtsstruktur und küsst ihn schließlich. Seven entschuldigt sich, sie benötige mehr Praxis, das findet Chakotay jedoch nicht und küsst sie. Ein hoher Ton unterbricht Seven, anscheinend hört nur sie ihn. Chakotay fragt was sei, Seven behauptet es sei nichts und küsst nun wieder ihn. Akt III: Seven spielt wieder Klavier, während das Metronom ihr den Takt vorgibt. Ein Bild des Doktors in der Krankenstation erscheint, dann wieder Seven und Chakotay küssend. Schließlich das Kaminfeuer, dann Seven in dem roten Kleid vor dem Spiegel, ihr Spiegelbild zeigt jedoch sie als Drohne. Dann erscheint ihr das Metronom als Stück Borgtechnologie. Schließlich liegt Seven mit Chakotay auf dem Bett in ihrem Quartier, während der richtige Chakotay sie über die Komm ins astrometrische Labor ruft. Sie eilt durch die Gänge, während sie noch ihre Haare richtet. Icheb und Chakotay erwarten sie bereits in der Astrometrie. Chakotay meint, dass sie es zunächst für eine Sonde hielten, aber Icheb dann eine Transmission empfing. Sie haben eine Warnbarke gefunden, die ihren derzeitigen Standort als Bombentestgebiet von Fremden deklariert. Icheb meint, dass die ganze Region ein Testgebiet von Fremden ist. Sie haben einen Notruf ausgesandt, aber keine Antwort erhalten. Chakotay bemerkt, dass Seven abgelenkt wirkt sowie zu Spät zum Dienst erschien und fragt, ob sie eine schlimme Nacht hatte. Sie sagt, das Gegenteil sei der Fall. Er rügt sie, weil sie zu spät gekommen ist und ihre Pflichen vernachlässigt. Icheb möchte sie aufrichten und zitiert ein Sprichwort von Titus Livius, Seven sagt jedoch nur schroff, dass er hiermit abgelöst sei, entschuldigt sich aber direkt wieder. Seven spielt wieder Klavier, diesmal sitzt Chakotay jedoch neben ihr und hört ihr zu. Er ist begeistert von ihrer Perfektion und schlägt vor, dass sie doch ein Konzert für die Crew geben könne. Seven erwidert, dass schon ein Auftritt mit dem Doktor geplant sei. Chakotay gibt ihr die Noten zu seinem Lieblingsstück, Seven spielt es. Chakotay scheint jedoch nicht zufrieden und stellt das Metronom ab. Seven stoppt, behauptet es zu brauchen, doch Chakotay möchte, dass sie mit ihrem Herzen spielt. Sie startet erneut, kann jedoch den Takt nicht halten. Chakotay fragt, was sie fühlen würde. Sie erwidert, dass ihr Tempo unstet sei. Er will, dass sie ihm sagt, was sie beim Spielen fühlt, nicht was sie denkt. Seven beschreibt ihre Emotionen als Frustration und Angst und hört schließlich ganz auf. Sie greift wieder zum Metronom, doch CHakotay meint, dass sie dieses von ihren Gefühlen abschneidet. Chakotay sagt, dass das Metronom Ordnung herstellen würde, aber keine Emotionen und vergleicht Sevens Trennung davon mit der Trennung vom Borg-Kollektiv. Nichts müsse perfekt sein! Sie startet erneut und diesmal ist ihr Spiel sehr viel besser, Chakotay ist begeistert. Die Explosionen der Subraumsprengköpfe bedrohen inzwischen die Voyager, Chakotay ruft nach Seven und verlangt die Koordinaten der Sprengköpfe. Seven antwortet, dass sie sofort auf ihre Station zurückkehren wird, was Chakotay als gute Idee bezeichnet. Akt IV: Paris meldet inzwischen eine Hüllenfraktur auf Deck 12. Janeway ruft erneut Seven. Sie befiehlt Paris Subraumband Omicron Theta zu isolieren und seine Sensoren auszurichten. Seven übermittelt ihm aus dem astrometrischen Labor jedoch zunächst die falschen Koordinaten, berichtigt sich dann aber, die Schilde bleiben stabil, als die zwei Sprengköpfe das Schiff passieren. Janeway fragt sich, warum Seven nicht auf ihrem Posten war. Chakotay meint, dass sie sie vielleicht fragen sollte. In ihrem Bereitschaftsraum rügt sie Seven. Sie würde während ihrer Arbeitszeit ihre Station verlassen und die Voyager in Gefahr bringen, zusätzlich hätte sie in sechs Tagen 49 Stunden auf Holodeck 2 verbracht. Janeway fragt nach dem Grund. Seven lügt, sie würde an der Simulation einer gravimetrischen Phalanx arbeiten. Janeway stellt klar, dass sie ihren Posten nicht verlassen dürfe und bei Abwesenheiten Chakotay informieren müsse. Janeway will ihre Ergebnisse später sehen und Seven entschuldigt sich für ihre Pflichtversäumnisse. Im astrometrischen Labor hat Icheb derweil die Sensordaten überprüft und Sevens Methode zur Früherkennung der Sprengköpfe verfeinert. Seven bemerkt leicht sarkastisch, dass Captain Janeway erfreut sein wird. Icheb fragt, ob er Seven gekränkt hätte, diese verneint und fragt, ob er kein Zitat für ihre derzeitige Situation hätte. Er hat jedoch keines um ihre Schuldgefühle zu mindern. Seven verlässt die Astrometrie und sagt, dass sie einen Fehler korrigieren will. Seven ist wieder auf dem Holodeck und startet ihre Simulation. Sie pustet die Kerzen aus und aktiviert die Chakotaysimulation. Chakotay betritt ihr Quartier. Er hat ihr eine antarianische Mondblüte mitgebracht, sie sei sehr selten. Fürs Essen hat er ein gebratenes Hühnchen dabei. Seven bedankt sich bei ihm für ihre gemeinsamen denkwürdigen Tage, möchte aber ihre Beziehung beenden, weil sie ihre Pflichten vernachlässigen würde und die Crew damit in Gefahr bringt. Chakotay hat dafür kein Verständnis und fragt sie, ob es ihre Pflichten seien oder ob sie vor ihren Emotionen davonlaufen würde. Er behauptet, dass ihr ihre Menschlichkeit Angst machen würde. Sie erwidert forsch, dass das irrelevant sei. Der hohe Ton ertönt wieder, hört jedoch nicht auf, sie ruft den Doktor. Als sie ihm nicht mehr antwortet, lässt er den Computer Seven lokalisieren. Er transferiert sich aufs Holodeck, Seven ist jedoch schon kollabiert. Chakotay berichtet, dass sie diskutierten und dann kollabierte. Mit dem Tricorder erkennt er, dass sich ihr Kortikalknoten abgeschalten hat. Er fragt Chakotay, wo ihre Implantate seien, dieser antwortet, dass diese doch schon vor längerer Zeit entfernt wurden. Der Doktor fängt an die Situation zu begreifen und beendet das Holoprogramm. Akt V: Auf der Krankenstation erwacht Seven wieder. Der Doktor erklärt ihr, dass sich ihr Kortikalknoten destabilisiert hat und sie in einen synaptischen Schock gefallen ist. Er fragt, wie das passieren konnte, ob sie einer Strahlung ausgeliefert war oder eine Verletzung erlitten hätte, sie verneint. Er fragt weiter, was sie auf dem Holodeck gemacht hätte, sie behauptet Forschung betrieben zu haben. Der Doktor erwidert, dass ein Dinner mit einer holographischen Kopie von Commander Chakotay kaum Forschung wäre. Seven versichert sich erst seiner ärztlichen Schweigepflicht und erklärt dann, dass sie nur versuchen würde ihre Menschlichkeit weiter auszubauen: Soziale Kontakte, Freundschaften und auch intime Beziehungen. Weiter wollte sie einfach wieder spüren, was sie in Unimatrix Zero gespürt hätte, ihr Leben wäre nach deren Zerstörung leer gewesen. Der Doktor ist stolz auf sie, doch Seven wehrt ab. Ihre Zeit so zu verbringen wäre ineffizient. Bevor Seven geht, bemerkt der Doktor noch, dass sie einen guten Geschmack hätte und ihr Quartier zu ihr passen würde. Im Maschinenraum können B'Elanna und Harry den Warpantrieb wieder herstellen. Die Voyager will das Testgebiet verlassen, ein Sprengkopf hat jedoch sein Ziel wegen ihrer Plasmaausstöße geändert und verfolgt nun die Voyager. Chakotay gibt Roten Alarm und Janeway lässt die Sonde mit Photonentorpedos zerstören. Jedoch funktioniert dies nicht. Janeway ruft daher Seven und fragt nach den internen Schaltungen. Seven erkennt, dass der Detonator mit Annäherungsresonanzschaltungen ausgestattet ist. Tuvok versucht es mit einem Antiresonanzimpuls. Jedoch lässt er sich nicht entschärfen. In der Astrometrie versucht Seven den Sprengkopf zu entschärfen, indem sie den Detonator mit dem Transporter herausholt. Mit dem Submicronbilderzeuger versucht sie es, doch dies funktioniert auch nicht. Ihre letzte Möglichkeit ist, den Sprengkopf herauszubeamen, dieser ist jedoch von einer Tritaniumhülle umgeben, er muss erst näher kommen. Schließlich gelingt es Seven, und die leere Hülle des Sprengkopfes zerschellt auf den Schilden der Voyager. Im Frachtraum überbringt der Doktor Seven eine unangenehme Neuigkeit. Das was sie erlebte, war keine Fehlfunktion. Wenn eine Drohne Emotionen einer bestimmten Intensität entwickelt, schaltet sich deren Kortikalknoten ab. Es ist offenbar ein Sicherheungsmechanismus und laut dem Doktor mache dies bei den Borg auch Sinn, da jemand der sein Herz findet auf dem Weg zur Individualität ist. Sie fragt, ob er sie reparieren kann. Der Doktor kann mithilfe multipler Operationen jedoch die Mikroschaltkreise neu ausrichten. Jedoch könnte die Genesung schwierig werden, glaubt aber an den Erfolg. Seven lehnt ab, er erwidert, dass dies jedoch nötig sei, wenn sie weiterhin Emotionen erleben wollen würde. Seven will die Operationen jedoch nicht, ihre Zeit mit Holosimulationen zu verbringen sei ineffizient. Der Doktor versucht sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, doch sie lehnt weiter ab und begibt sich in ihren Alkoven. Ein letztes Mal bittet der Doktor sie als Arzt und Freund darum, die Operation durchführen zu lassen. Jedoch beginnt sie sich zu regenerieren. Später begegnen sich Seven und Chakotay im Gang. Er fragt sie, ob sie mitkommen möchte ins Casino, Neelix würde einen kleinen Kochkurs geben. Chakotay meint, dass auch Torres und Tuvok kommen. Sie behauptet noch einen Bericht fertigstellen zu müssen und außerdem ihr Interesse am Kochen verloren zu haben. Chakotay bemerkt noch, dass sie mehr Kontakt mit der Crew halten solle und steigt in den nächten Turbolift. Ein wenig betroffen geht Seven den Gang hinunter. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen angibt, einen inneren Chronometer zu besitzen, der einen Takt vorgeben kann. Da das Klavierspiel jedoch in einer Simulation ohne ihre Borg-Implantate stattfindet, darf man annehmen, dass sie auf ihren Borg-Chronometer nicht zugreifen kann oder will.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Human Error (episode) es:Human Error fr:Human Error (épisode) nl:Human Error Kategorie:Episode (VOY)